plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Arm Wrestler
Hearty |Tribe = Sports Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = This gets +1 /+1 when a Plant enters this lane. |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = Lots of carbs, lots of protein, and five brain shakes a day.}} Arm Wrestler is a premium uncommon zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. He costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability gives him +1 /+1 whenever a Plant enters his lane. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +1 /+1 when a Plant enters this lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Lots of carbs, lots of protein, and five brain shakes a day. Strategies With This is a very strong zombie early on. If the player gets the chance to play him, play him immediately. There are very few methods the plant hero will be able to effectively remove it on turn 1, which can give the upper hand in the early game. Giving him health boosts will also make him extremely dangerous and difficult to destroy without the use of tricks. Consider pairing him up with Sumo Wrestler or Terrify, which can move weak plants to his lane so he can activate its ability, or move dangerous plants out of his way so he can survive for longer. Because this is a sports zombie, Team Mascot will be able to boost it each turn in which both are alive. He can also be used very well with Black Hole, as any Plant that is played will move into its lane, continuously buffing the Arm Wrestler. It is also useful to give it Frenzy if doing this, as the Arm Wrestler could eventually tear through any Plant with it and hit the Plant Hero. Later on, he is usually very weak, as the opposing plant hero can play stronger plants that can outdamage the Arm Wrestler. Against Be careful when the zombie hero pulls this out on turn 1, as they can follow with Sumo Wrestler, which can ruins some strategies with plants like Torchwood or Wall-Nut. One counter is to use superpower tricks such as Solar Flare's signature superpower Sunburn, or Nightcap's signature superpower Mush-Boom. If you don't want to use superpower tricks you can use early removal tricks such as Berry Blast. Using Bonk Choy is effective to take out an Arm Wrestler early on, as long as the Arm Wrestler did not recently face any other plant. Rose's Goatify will always neutralize the Arm Wrestler as it turns him into a 1 /1 Goat. If you move Arm Wrestler to a lane that already has plants, he will not receive a boost. Whipvine can easily handle Arm Wrestler, provided he hasn't gained too much health. Sweet Potato can do the same too, but it requires a plant that can take him out with Sweet Potato. Bouncing him can simply force the Arm Wrestler back into their opponent's hand, removing all of the stat changes. However, it is recommended to bounce him only if he becomes too dangerous. It is highly not recommended to use Shroom for Two as the Arm Wrestler will activate his ability twice, gaining double the stats, making him more dangerous. However, Pair of Pears, on the other hand, can take out an Arm Wrestler and have one pear survive. However, the zombie hero can easily pull Bungee Plumber or other tricks to get rid of at least one of the pears, keeping the Arm Wrestler alive. Trivia *Transforming a plant on his lane triggers his ability. *Ironically, he does not activate his ability when Wild Berry moves to his lane. *When he is destroyed, he appears to punch his own head off. Category:Zombies Category:Hearty zombies Category:Hearty cards Category:Cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Premium cards Category:Uncommon cards Category:Sports zombies Category:Sports cards